


Dandelions

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, but theyre still pretty and i love them, dandelions are weeds i know, its just some fluff before s3, just cause ya know, sorry - Freeform, tHIS IS SO SHORT, they play baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: It was a beautiful mid-May day. The sun was shining but it wasn’t too hot. The perfect day for some baseball.





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i wanted to get out some it content before i go full stranger things after s3

It was a beautiful mid-May day. The sun was shining but it wasn’t too hot. The perfect day for some baseball. Stan and Bill, after warming up and stretching, started throwing the ball around, as instructed by their coach. 

“Man, I failed that history test. Like I blanked on the entirety of the Venezulean Revolution.” Stan complained. 

“That’s such a lie and you know it. You ace that class.” 

“No, I’m serious. That test was a shit show.” 

“Good thing I have art that block then, huh?” 

“Shut up.” Stan smiled. “Go back. I wanna test my arm.” 

Bill ran back a little bit. 

“Further.” Stan motioned for Bill to go back. 

Bill ran back a little bit more. 

“Perfect!” Stan yelled. “You ready?” 

Bill held up a thumbs up. 

Stan breathed in and sent the ball flying straight up, in a perfect pop fly curve. Stan saw Bill backup, directly into the ball. He watched in horror as Bill dropped to the ground when the ball hit him straight in the head. 

“Holy shit, Bill!” Stan ran over to where Bill was laying on the ground, holding his head in his hands. “Oh fuck, Bill, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Where did it hit you? Let me see your face.” 

Stan heard his coach jog over behind him. Bill took his hand off his face, revealing a giant bruise forming over Bill’s right eyebrow. Even though it was a nasty injury, Bill was barely crying. Just a tear or two that rolled down his cheek. 

“Uris. Take him into the outfield for all of practice. Don’t do any throwing or anything. Just sit there.” Their coach said. Stan helped Bill stand up and brought him out into the outfield and sat Bill down in a patch of dandelions.

“God, I’m so sorry. Does it hurt a lot?” Stan asked, sitting down next to Bill. 

“Not really. I can barely feel it.” Bill shrugged. 

“I can jog back over there and get you some ice if you need it.” 

“No, you’re fine, Stan. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I feel bad, though. And it was totally my fault.” 

“What was your fault? The ball going right into the sun? Me not backing up to see it better? You’re fine. What we should worry about is how to entertain ourselves for the next two hours.” 

Stan looked around. “Hey, I have an idea.” 

Stan bent over and picked up a long strand of grass. “When I was a kid, I taught myself how to make flower crowns out of grass and stuff. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

They spent the next twenty minutes, tying together flowers and grass to make dandelion flower crowns. 

“How do I look?” Bill asked, putting the crown on his head. 

Stanley nearly fell over. Bill looked so cute, Stan’s heart couldn’t take it. The sun radiating down of Bill made his brown hair look blonde and his eyes shine like gold. Even the bruise managed to look good under the sunlight. 

“You look really...pretty.” Stan’s voice came out as a squeak. 

He saw Bill blush and look away. Stan’s heart fluttered.  _ Is this what a heart attack feels like?  _

“Hey.” Bill said, drawing Stan’s attention back to him. “You try it on.”

Stan took the crown from Bill and put it on. Stan could have sworn he saw Bill’s smile grow wider. 

“How’s it look?” 

“Stunning, Stan. Absolutely stunning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley


End file.
